Helloween Was im Zimmer geschah
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Die fortsetzung zu meiner Helloween FF. TalaTyson


Titel: Helloween – Was im Zimmer geschah

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Tala/Tyson

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nüschts und ich mache auch kein Geld hiermit

Warnings: Lemon

Kommentar: Auf den wunsch von Kara ( dankefür dein Kommentar zu meiner FF )und noch ein paar anderen, habe ich eine fortsetzung von meiner Helloween FF geschrieben. Das ist meine aller erste Lemon. Also bitte seit nicht so streng mit mir.

* * *

Nach einer langen und ausgiebigen Knutscherei saßen Tyson und Tala schweigend am Boden. Im Haus, wo noch Stunden zuvor eine laute Party war, war nun absolute Stille. 

Tyson machte in Gedanken immer noch wie Minuten zuvor einen Freudentanz. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das er endlich mit der Person die er schon so lange liebte endlich zusammen war. Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Tala ging es nicht anders. Der sonst so ernste Russe hatte nun ein breites grinsen im Gesicht. Wer jetzt ins Zimmer kommen würde und Tala so sähe würde wahrscheinlich denken, dass er einen Krampf im Gesicht hat.

Tyson war der erste der die Stille brach.

„Mist…mein Fuß ist eingeschlafen." Fluchte Tyson.

Tala kicherte nur. Darauf schaute Tyson ihn an. Er hatte noch nie Tala so offen und glücklich gesehen. Tala so zu sehen war einfach traumhaft schön.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Tala.

„Was? Nein…nein…ich finde es einfach nur süß, wenn du so lächelst oder sogar lachst. Es lässt dich noch wunderschöner aussehen." Meinte Tyson.

„Ja, ja…schon klar." Gab Tala etwas skeptisch von sich.

„Ich meine es ernst." Schmollte Tyson.

„Ich glaub dir doch."

„Schön."

„Fein."

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und grinsten sich an, bevor sie sich wieder innig küssten. Sie steckten all ihr liebe in diesen Kuss. Dass man so viele Gefühle auf einmal in nur einen einzigen Kuss stecken konnte hätte Tala niemals gedacht.

In Tala stieg von mal zu mal immer mehr die Lust. Das verlangen mehr als nur Tysons Mund mit seinem zu berühren.

Tala glitt langsam mit seiner rechten Hand unter Tysons T-Shirt und streichelte sanft über die weiche Haut. Tyson lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Das so eine simple Berührung so einen Effekt auf ihn hatte war unglaublich. Nach kurzer zeit war selbst das Tala zu wenig. Er wollte mehr.

Ruckartig löste er sich von Tysons Lippen und riss ihm das T-Shirt vom Leib.

„Da hat's wohl einer eilig…du…" weiter kam Tyson nicht. Als er Talas warme Zunge an seiner Brustwarze spürte stöhnte er leicht auf.

„Bett…sofort…" stöhnte Tyson.

Das lies sich Tala natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang sofort auf und lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Verführerisch streckte er sich und zwinkerte Tyson zu.

„Komm schon mein Ty-koi."

Bei dem Spitznamen wurde Tyson rot im Gesicht.

Als Tyson vor dem Bett stand schaute er Tala tief in die Augen. In diesen Augen konnte er stundenlang schauen. Sie waren wunderschön. Sie funkelten wie die Sterne am Himmel.

Tala wurde langsam etwas ungeduldig. Er stand wieder auf, schmiss Tyson aufs Bett und setzte sich dann auf Tysons Unterleib.

Wieder fing Tala an Tysons Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Die andere zwickte er sanft mit seinen Fingern, bis er auch sie mit seiner Zunge bearbeitete.

Tyson wurde heiß. Er konnte sich das stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Er merkte langsam das sich in seiner Hose was tat.

Tala begann inzwischen federleichte Küsse auf Tysons ganzen Körper zu verteilen. Beim Hals angekommen fing er leicht an zu saugen. Als er sich wieder ein stück von Tyson abwendete schaute er sich stolz sein werk an. Die stelle, wo er grad eben noch war färbte sich Dunkelrot.

Tyson sah das als seine Chance und fing auch langsam an mal aktiv zu werden. Er zog erst Tala den Pullover über den Kopf und fing dann auch direkt an den Knopf der Hose zu öffnen.

„Kannst es wohl nicht mehr abwarten." Kicherte Tala.

„Ach, sei doch still und hilf mir lieber mal."

Tala stand darauf noch mal kurz auf um sich der Hose und seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen. Tysons Blick wanderte über den Körper seines Gegenübers.

´Wow…ich hätte nie gedacht das Tala so verdammt sexy ist. ´ dachte sich Tyson.

„Na…sieht du was, was dir gefällt?" fragte Tala grinsend.

„Hm…um ehrlich zu sein…NÖ." Antwortete Tyson neckisch.

„Vielen dank…ich liebe dich auch." Gab Tala beleidigt von sich.

„Och Talaaa…das war doch nur ein scherz. Du bist absolut sexy. Ich muss mich richtig zurück halten…wenn ich dich so sehe würde ich dich am liebsten direkt anspringen."

„Schleimer."

„Süßer Schleimer…wenn ich dich korrigieren darf."

Tala verdrehte nur die Augen und stürzte sich auf Tyson, riss ihm die Jeans und Boxershorts mit einem ruck vom Leib.

Nun fing er an sanfte Küsse auf Tysons Füße zu verteilen, was Tyson wiederum zum kichern brachte. Langsam küsste Tala weiter nach oben, dem Bein entlang, beim Bauch angekommen stupste er kurz seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel und fing darauf wieder an zärtliche küsse auf Tysons Körper zu hauchen.

Tyson konnte es langsam nicht mehr aushalten. Er war langsam so hart das es schon schmerzte. Wenn Tala so weiter machen würde, würde er noch verrückt.

„Tala…bitte…"

„Ja? Was möchtest du?" hauchte er Tyson ins Ohr.

Tyson fand das Spielchen das Tala da mit ihm trieb gar nicht lustig. Er versuchte mit seinen Händen Talas Kopf sachte nach unten zu drücken.

Tala hatte dann doch etwas Mitleid mit seinem Koibito und küsste sich wieder den weg nach unten, dahin, wo sein Mund im Moment sehr gebraucht wurde.

Tala nahm Tysons Männlichkeit in seine linke Hand und küsste die glitzernde, feuchte spitze, was Tyson zum aufstöhnen brachte. Langsam nahm er sie dann auch in den Mund und umkreiste sie mit seiner Zunge. Mit seiner Hand massierte er den Rest des steifen Gliedes.

„Oh, Tala…ich kann nicht…mehr…lange…" stöhnte Tyson.

Tala ließ sofort von Tyson ab. Er wollte nicht, dass alles so schnell vorbei ging.

„Ähm…hast du vielleicht so was wie ne Lotion oder so was in der art? Sonst würde es wehtun und das will ich auf keinen fall. Ich würde dir niemals wehtun." Sagte Tala etwas schüchtern.

Tyson konnte nicht anderes als liebevoll, bei diesen Worten, seinen Koi anzulächeln. Er griff neben sich in das Nachtschränkchen, holte eine Tube Lotion heraus und gab sie Tala.

Er tat etwas von der Lotion auf seinen Zeige-, Mittel-, und Ringfinger. Tyson spreizte die Beine, so weit er konnte um Tala guten Zugang zu verschaffen.

Ganz sachte drang Tala mit dem ersten Finger in Tyson hinein. Als Tyson anfing sich gegen den Finger zu bewegen, schob er den zweiten hinein und machte leichte Bewegungen. Bei den zwei Fingern verzog Tyson etwas das Gesicht. Tala sah das natürlich und drang langsam noch etwas tiefer hinein, in Hoffnung den süßen Punkt in ihm zu finden. Es dauert auch nicht lange da stöhnte Tyson laut auf. Das gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass er ihn endlich gefunden hatte. Er zog sie wieder ein stück heraus und drang das mit allen drei Fingern hinein und stieß wieder gegen diesen einen punkt der Tyson kleine Sternchen vor den Augen sehen ließ.

Tala merkte wie Tyson wieder kurz vor dem Orgasmus war und schob die Finger wieder heraus. Er spritzte eine Ladung der Lotion auf sein hartes Glied und verteilte es darauf, was ihn leise stöhnen ließ. Mit einer Hand hielt er Tysons hüfte fest und mit der anderen führte er seine Männlichkeit zu Tysons Öffnung. Vorsichtig drang er in den Körper unter ihn ein.

Tyson hielt mit seinen Händen das Bettlaken fest und verzog das Gesicht. Es tat ziemlich weh. Das sah man ihm auch im Gesicht an. Als Tala ganz in ihm drin war, bewegte er sich erst einmal nicht. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen jeweils eine auf jeder Seite von Tyson Kopf ab.

„Tut's so weh? Wenn du willst höre ich jederzeit wieder auf. Ich will dir nicht wehtun." sagte Tala besorgt.

„Nein…es geht schon." Antwortete Tyson.

Tala beugte sich zu Tysons Gesicht runter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Irgendwann hörten auch die schmerzen in Tysons unterer Gegend auf.

„Willst du dich nicht langsam mal bewegen?" fragte Tyson mit einem verführerischen grinsen.

Das ließ sich Tala natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und fing auch direkt an sich langsam in Tyson zu bewegen. Nach einer kurzer zeit hatten sie auch einen geeigneten Rhythmus gefunden.

„Hm…Ta…oh…Tala…schneller…" stöhnte Tyson.

Tala antwortete darauf nur mit einem stöhnen seinerseits und fing an sich schneller zu bewegen.

Immer schneller und gewaltiger wurden Talas stöße. Mit jedem Stoß traf er Tysons Prostata. Tyson schrie langsam vor Lust. Dieses Gefühl hatte noch nie gehabt. Es war atemberaubend.

Tala schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und fing an Tysons Glied zusätzlich noch zu stimulieren. Das war wahrlich zu viel für Tyson und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten schrei über Talas Hand und ihren Bäuchen.

Tala brauchte auch nicht mehr lange. Dreimal stieß er noch in den Körper unter ihn bis er tief in ihm seinen warmen Samen ergoss.

Erschöpft und glücklich lagen sie nun nebeneinander. Es dauerte erstmal eine ganze zeit bis sie wieder normal atmeten.

„Wow…" sagte Tyson.

„Ja…wow." Antwortete Tala nur.

Beide kuschelten sich nah aneinander. Tyson mit seinem Kopf auf Talas Brust und Tala mit seinem Arm um Tyson.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Tala.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kam die etwas schläfrige Antwort.

Nur eine Minute später schliefen sie auch schon feste. Beide ganz nahe bei der Person die sie sosehr liebten und für nichts und niemanden mehr hergeben würden.

- -Owari- -


End file.
